sonicxseason4fandomcom-20200214-history
Shelly the Hedgehog
A female Hedgehog who is orange. She acts as a counterpart of Amy Rose, who has a sidekick (much similar to Tails) named Candy the Rabbit (a counterpart of Cream the Rabbit). Her other teammate is Honey the Cat (who has a similar personality to Knuckles).. She appears in Sonic XX, and has a main character rule, including her two best friends nds. Her video game debuted with her two BFFs is called ''Sonic Winter Days. '' '' '' '' '' In Sonic XX She first met Sonic while he was on a run, including with her two best friends. She became fast friends with Sonic, once confronted by Amy, thinking Sonic had began a relationship with her. Sonic and Shelly deny this, and Amy gets a cetain dislike with her, until Candy and Honey introduce themselves. Shelly and her partners go to the main area of Sonic's World and hang out together, while Candy takes an interest into Tails, while Honey plays with Cheese. Eggman comes and ruins their fun until they kidnap Cream the Rabbit, and take her to his base, while the gang follow him. They eventually save Cream and Cheese and get away by The Blue Toonfo. In the series, while they watch the shooting stars they meet a seedrian girl named Rosetta, who is suffering from amnesia while in an escape pod. They take her to Candy's meadow cottage home, where Rosetta heals but can't remember anything from her past. Sooner they find a dark laser Personality A kind, sweet, cheerful, and tomboyish girl hedgehog, who is determine to help anyone. She is adventureous and will help others that are in need. With her partners by her side, she's unstoppable. However; Shelly also sports a hot temper, and can easily be enraged sometimes (not as much as Honey). But she is nice and charming. Shelly has a certain dislikes towards Amy ever since her debuted in Sonic XX. Shelly is consider cute, and likes to hang out with the big boys. Shelly the Hedgehog can be seen to be sometimes level-headed, looking at the better at things. She is witty, fun-loving, energetic, fun of energy, upbeat, and a breathe of fresh air. Shelly is also very friendly towards others around her. Outfits During the season, she wears two outfits. Her white tanktop with black jean pants along with a headband and sneakers. Her ''second ''main outfit requires a short sleeve sweater, purple pants, bluish purple sneakers, blue headbead, and gloves with two rings as blacelets. Interaction with Others Candy the Rabbit Her BFF and said to have met her when Candy was four. Befriending her seeing what she was going through, Shelly and Candy have a sister-like friendship. Candy looks up to Shelly like an older sister, and Shelly sees her as her little sis, in a good way. This much similar to Sonic and Tails' friendship. They live in Candy's home cottage where Candy sleeps and make machines. Honey also lives with them. Honey the Cat They are BFFs and get along well. Shelly had met Honey when she and Candy were taking a walk in the rain seeing her in a card board box, trying to avoid getting wet. Seeing she had no where else to go they befriended her and became great friends. They are teammates and live together in Candy's cottage. Sonic the Hedgehog Like an older brother figure, towards Shelly. They have a bond with each other, and share many similarities, both are brave, and both are heroic. Miles "Tails" Prower They are known to be close friends with each other. Shelly does worry about him often. Amy Rose The two at times, are on bad terms. They term to fight and agrue with each other to make matters worst. However; can be seen on good terms at times, and are consider to be rather "close friends." Category:Sonic X Actors Category:Sonic X Characters Category:Sonic X Sound Source Category:Popular pages Category:Sonic XX characters Category:Females